


Latent Phallacy

by Loran_Arameri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Armor Kink, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-cest in a very weird way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loran_Arameri/pseuds/Loran_Arameri
Summary: The Bleeding Edge armor reacts to Tony's every thought and even more. This becomes a problem when he tries to suppress his interest in Steve and Bucky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/gifts).



> Please, heed the tags.
> 
> There is a summary of the proceedings in the end notes if you want to know what you are getting into.
> 
> -
> 
> For Bill who came up with the idea of Tony being plugged up by the suit.
> 
> Thanks to AoifeLaufeyson for beta and noticing some plot holes. The title was Rhee's idea.

_Not now._

They were in the middle of nowhere, fighting off an army of goons of some new Dr. Big-Baddy or Professor Really-Up-To-No-Good. Tony couldn’t remember the names of all the wanna-be villains that were popping up lately. This one had at least bothered to hire mercenary-grade thugs, that did not turn and run when they saw who they were up against. They had skill and equipment. 

Not that it would be of any use. Not against Tony in the Bleeding Edge armor (even without Friday, who's interface he had yet to install). Not against Clint and Natasha, who were stunning and dropping men left and right. And not against the supersoldier duo, who were apparently having the time of their lives. 

And that was the problem. 

Tony had just looked over if they needed any support before he went into the underground lair to drive out what was most likely the last line of defense. They didn’t need any help. Barnes was using one guy as a ram to put two others out of commision leaving all three in a heap of tangled limbs. 

_Oh god, that was hot._

Tony just had time to recognize the tension building in his core when he felt it. The ripping of the undersuit, a cold presence between is ass cheeks, and then a blunt pressure to his hole, slipping in far too easy for his liking. It felt invasive, harsh and wrong.

_Not now._

He avoided any reaction other than closing his eyes for a moment. He had managed so well until now. Sometimes controlled breathing and refocusing took care of it. But Barnes and Rogers used the mass of opponents as an opportunity to show off.

They were pulling out the moves that looked more like acrobatics than actual fighting. Hot acrobatics.

Rogers, _not Steve, thinking of him as Steve just makes everything worse_ , Rogers had pulled a guy up and over him while doing some pirouette like move and Tony was able to suppress a whimper, but the suit reacted to his unspoken needs as it always did. The extension in his ass, _a plug, it is a butt plug every time, you can admit as much to yourself_ , became wider, the nanoparticles smoothing the way much better than any lube ever could. 

It felt so good. He shouldn’t be thinking this. _Hell_. He shouldn’t be feeling this.

He would have never admitted to himself he had any interest in Barnes or Rogers. Especially not in this way. But the nanotech armor reacted to his every thought and impulse. As it turned out, there were some subliminal emotions it picked up on too. 

_And isn’t that fun. No, it isn’t._ And at the same time it was. 

It started at the very first field test for the armor. Steve had thrown the shield to hit first one and, on its way back, another killer robot in the face and Tony had admired his technique, _and you also admired the way his thighs were almost ripping apart his suit’s pants_ , when his own armor had formed a plug and shoved it in his ass. He had been lucky that the fight that time had ended soon after. It had been awful. He had felt dirty and almost raw and hardly managed to get back to his workshop to jerk off furiously while the suit-plug was still in place.

The plug in his ass now was disrupting Tony’s thoughts with a pull at his rim. Tony’s silent pleas to his dick to just stay down this time were completely ignored. It began to fill and pulse where it was pressed against his thigh. 

The fight around him was still going but none of their opponents seemed inclined to engage the guy in the metal armor. They all were trying to get at the other four. He could move. And he needed to because disabling the suit, for which he would need the external jammer from the Quinjet, would leave him without any weapon or defensive measures. Not an option.

 _Ignore it. Try to be a decent human being just this once._ It was just a plug after all. Bigger than the last one but still just a plug. Tony worked hard not to think about how good it would be if it shifted, thrusted in and out. What was wrong with him?

Why his subconscious translated his need to get dicked by either supersoldier into plugging him up anyway? He had no idea. But it left him in a state in which he was able to pretend that he wasn’t a giant pervert. He had done this several times already.

_It’s not the armor’s fault if your subconscious is hideous place, it just acts it out for you._

And it wasn’t only his subconscious anymore. He’d had to face what was going on after the second time it happened, and after he was having day dreams of getting railed by Barnes or Nobles. He tried to get rid of them but he wasn’t a good man.

If he couldn’t stop these thoughts, he could at least save the supersoldiers and himself from the awkwardness of admitting to them. They didn’t need to know that he was fantasizing about barreling into the only working relationship in viewing distance. ( _Nobody knew what the weird thing was Nat and Clint had going on._ ) And they _were_ happy. And looked good while being happy. And Tony was the degenerate not able to get through a fight without his armor picking up on his depraved neediness and shoving something into him. _They are cute and wholesome and you are a creep_. 

If it would have just have been one of them, it would’ve been easier to excuse. But Tony was slutty like that. He knew that either of them doing their circus routine on the battlefield could cause the urge for the armor to cram foreign objects into him until he had trouble breathing. _And if that doesn’t prove how terrible of a person you are..._

Tony made a careful step towards the entrance that was obviously leading to the headquarters of Decan Evil-Or-Other. _This is going to work and you can think about how broken you are after the mission._

A movement in the corner of his eye made him turn his head again, just in time to see Steve throw his shield to ricochet off one of the reinforced vehicles, keeping the driver from leaving it by denting the door heavily. Bucky caught the shield easily and turned with the impulse of it to cut down two grunts, who had made the mistake of thinking that there was no danger in closing in from the soldier's back. It was perfect in planning and execution. Nobody who saw it could ever think these two were anything other than made for each other.

Tony felt like being split apart. A second plug had formed and was pushed forward without any regard for what Tony wanted or was able to take. _That is not how butt plugs work. You aren’t supposed to have two in there at the same time._ Apparently some part of him thought he should. What was his subconscious doing? 

The plug continued to push forward, its way smoothed by the ability to liquify its surface but still too much in any other way.

Tony felt his knees hit the ground, and only then realized he had lost the ability to keep himself up. He landed on all fours. The groan that left his mouth was not transferred outside of the suit. He still could control this. At least this. 

The plug must have been wider than the other one, or it was just that it was the second one. The stretch felt impossible and it was still going on. His body was mixing the pain and much too much with another surge in pleasure.Tony couldn’t stop thinking _This is not supposed to happen_. But then already one wasn’t supposed to happen.

He wanted it to stop, the pain, the hot pressure in his abdomen, the way he was open and full in all the wrong ways. He didn’t want it and he especially didn’t want to like it.

He didn’t want to be lusting after one of the Brooklyn Boys either. And especially not after the two of them. Was that it? He was not so much indiscriminate about which one he was fantasizing, it was both of them at the same time. He was disgusting.

The armor pushed relentlessly forward, and it hurt, and Tony’s cock was throbbing.

He invented a revolutionary technology and brought it to application in a mind staggering time frame, but then everything was overtaken and soiled by who he really was and turned into this dirty reality. Maybe he deserved the pain that it was causing. He clenched his teeth, breathing through his nose. _Yes, you deserve this. All of it._ With a plop the second plug seated itself inside him.

“Tony, are you hurt? What is going on?” Tony was still facing the ground and started when Bucky spoke up. He must have been kneeling or cowering right beside him. Tony didn’t turn his head. Kept himself as still as possible. He was sure that Steve was there too. 

_Please, just go away. Just let me suffer without having to explain it too. Please._

But they wouldn’t just leave him. They were much too good for that. Much too good for him, but they didn’t know that. Yet.

Time to get his voice back under control. _I’m okay. I’m okay._ He tried it a few times in his head. “I’m okay.” The out loud version wasn’t as convincing.

“Yeah, no chance.” Bucky sounded worried. “What has happened?”

“Has the suit closed itself over the wound?” And that was Steve. “I can’t see anything.”

Tony truthfully said, “There is no wound.” It didn’t do any good worrying either with not answering. If his mind would only come up with something else than _I’m getting rear ended by my own suit and I deserve it._

Steve sounded even more worried. “Is the suit malfunctioning? We should have tested it more in training.”

Then this would have probably happened in training. Steve and Bucky’s combos were even more artistic there. The thought of their last training session made the suit pull the plugs apart and Tony couldn’t hold back a wail and couldn’t keep the suit from transporting it outside either. 

_Fuck this!_ He didn’t want to worry them more but if they found out he probably deserved everything that was coming for him. They would never talk to him again. They would be in their full right to get a restraining order. _Or make sure you don’t come near them anymore with other methods._

Steve’s voice had a hard undertone, “Tony, open up the faceplate now and tell us what is going on.” 

Tony wanted to say that he couldn’t control the armor anymore because he couldn’t when it retracted from his face. Of course it did, baring his lowest moment to them. _But the suit is you. You either want to get caught or don't have the backbone to tell Steve ‘no’._

He turned his head to look at Bucky, who was at his eye level. Tony could feel the mild wind cold on his face and he realized he had been crying inside the armor. Bucky’s face was riddled with worry lines. Steve was standing behind him his face rigid. Tony didn’t see any way out of it anymore without explaining what was going on. He didn’t want to imagine how they would look at him then. Another pang of guilt in his stomach hit at the same time as the plugs moved again and pressed against his prostate while stretching him even more. Now, he could feel the tears rolling down his face and he would have cried out if he’d had any breath left. _Why? Why wouldn’t it stop? Why can’t you stop?_

He could accept the pain but it shouldn’t feel good at the same time. _You deserve the pain._

“Tony, it is the armor, isn’t it? How do we disable it?” Steve’s voice left no place for an argument. Not that Tony would have had any strength left to do that. 

“Bruce. Jamming frequency...” Another thrust and he couldn’t continue. Unable to keep himself up, he fell onto his side. Bucky’s hands darted forward cradling his face while Steve was dropping to his knees beside him. A last twist of the plugs and he came while he could feel something tear at the same time and then he gratefully passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AoifeLaufeyson and QueenMaeve for beta.

Tony woke up naked. He was very much covered with a scratchy medical gown and a blanket. But the armor was … gone. Since he had introduced the nanounits into his system, it had been like another muscle to flex, something he could cover himself in within a second if necessary. Even if the armor wasn’t out, it was there.

And now it was gone, and Tony was exposed. He opened his eyes, staring at the white ceiling boards that were everywhere in the non-living areas of the tower, but he knew that he was in medical without looking around.

He also knew whose hands were on him. One, metal, tangling with his own fingers and the other just resting heavy on his forearm.

“He’s waking up,” Bucky said – to Steve probably. Of course, they also would do this in perfect unison.

Although looking at the random patterns on white wood fiber boards was comfortingly uneventful, Tony gave in and moved his eyes to sweep the room. Steve was stepping closer to the bed, and Bucky was sitting on a chair on the other side. Tony was attached to an infusion bag, which certainly contained some pain meds because all he was feeling was a dull ache throughout his body and some throbbing in his ass. He knew it was a bad idea but he tried to contract his sphincter anyway and winced at the result.

“Does it hurt?” Steve asked. “I’ll get Dr. Cho,” and with that he was already out the door. 

Bucky took up the thread neatly, “Just try to relax. The doctor said she might need to give you more.” His voice was warm and completely out of place in the sterile room, in this brief intermission on Tony's way to hell. “It’s not that severe but it’s likely to be hurting like a–”

He was interrupted by Steve returning with Helen.

“You are awake. That’s good, Tony. How are you feeling?” Helen asked.

Thinking about how he was feeling was the last thing Tony wanted to do. “It’s alright,” he tried to say, choking on the attempt. He swallowed and just had time to register how uncomfortably dry his mouth was before there was a cup with ice chips in front of his face. Unable to justify avoiding it any longer, he made eye contact with Bucky.

Bucky was looking terribly soft, smiling carefully while offering the ice chips. “Take the cup and slip some in your mouth, sweetie. That’ll help.”

_She didn’t tell them what you did. You will have to do that yourself._

He slipped some chips into his mouth mostly to have something to do and to buy himself some time. He could feel three pairs of eyes focused on him, waiting for an answer, while he crunched his ice.

The silence was becoming more and more awkward until Helen finally spoke. “There was no need for sutures. It will probably heal fine on its own. You’re getting some broad spectrum antibiotics and you’re on analgesics, but you can still have more if you want to.”

The ice chips had melted. “It’s alright,” Tony croaked out.

Steve grunted derisively and rolled his eyes. 

Helen’s eyes flicked from Tony to Steve and then over to Bucky. She cleared her throat and spoke up again, “Be that as it may, if you need more, just ring or tell Friday to get me or a nurse. You can get something anytime. I would suggest we leave you alone now, so you try to get some sleep.”

He wouldn’t be getting back to sleep while the talk was looming over him. He’d rather destroy his life right now and get it over with. _Did you grow a backbone between passing out and waking up here?_

Before he could say anything, Bucky answered, “Thank you, doctor. We’ll make sure he sleeps.”

Helen pressed her lips together, turned around and left. She was more than used to the team casually disregarding her medical advice.

When the door clicked shut behind her, Steve closed the distance between him and the bed. 

Tony focused on eating some more ice chips.

“‘ _Alright?_ ’” Steve sounded as if it was the most offensive thing he had ever heard.

Tony felt the need to pour the complete cup of ice chips into his mouth. 

Steve continued, “You told us you were ‘ _okay_ ’ right before your armor tried to tear you apart.”

Apparently they knew some details. 

Tony swallowed the water left in his mouth and managed to say in a steady voice, “You heard Helen: it’s not so severe. It’s probably going to heal on its own.”

“‘ _Not so–_ ’” Steve was inhaling, probably to bellow the next words when Bucky cut in with a sharp “Steve!”

Steve stopped and deflated a little before starting again, lower in volume but no less pissed off, “‘Not so severe?’ Your own armor hurt you. Bad enough that you passed out. I carried you back to the Quinjet afraid that you were bleeding out in there.”

All the guilt from making Steve and Bucky worry in addition to the guilt he felt over making them the aim of his weird fetish was slamming into Tony. And still, the prevailing thought in his mind was how much he would miss this kind of attention when they found out what had really happened.

_You’re fucking pathetic._

Bucky took over from Steve, “The armor retracted when Bruce used the jamming device, but you didn’t wake up. It actually sent your blood pressure crashing down.”

Tony nodded as far as his throbbing head allowed without making him nauseous. “For my body it must have been as if part of its system was shut down. It probably went into shock.”

Steve had grabbed the pipe around the footboard of Tony’s bed and slowly started to bend it, unaware of what he was doing. Bucky looked over at him shortly, unimpressed. Then he turned his attention back to Tony. “Bruce gave you fluids and you stabilized a bit, but you didn’t wake up. We looked for a wound, something to explain what happened.”

Tony thought about them looking him over. Who was them? Bruce, Steve, and Bucky? Or the whole team? And what they must have found … the tear in the underarmor…

Bucky continued, “There was a lot of blood. At least it looked like it. Bruce said it wasn’t that severe, and that we had time to fly you back here for Dr. Cho to check you out properly.” He stopped as if unsure. After a moment he continued, “She will need to talk to you later about what exactly happened to make sure she isn’t missing anything.”

“And if we’re already at it you could tell us, too,” Steve now sounded less angry and more… uncertain? That wasn’t a word that had any business in a sentence describing Steve.

_Well, congratulations, you managed to even put Captain America out of his depth with your freak accident._

Bucky spoke again, “I can leave if you want. And Steve as team leader also just needs to know what happened in the broadest terms.”

"Just to make sure it doesn't happen again. Tony, I need to know you are safe out there."

They were giving him an out. They must have figured out where the injuries had been coming from, namely the armor ripping his butt apart. But they sure as hell hadn’t found out why. How could they?

_Nobody could imagine how perverted you actually are._

Especially not them. They were a fairy tale. The lost lovers reunited after 70 years; a love that brought one of them back from brainwashing. It was real life sleeping beauty, is what it was. They were a shining light on the world.

_And you are the filth that needs to be kept away from it._

He must have been silent for too long since Bucky eventually continued. His whole demeanor and body language was telling Tony to stop him if he was going too far. “Given that for the life of me I can’t come up with a tactical or technical reason for those injuries … I guess it’s sexual?”

So they had figured out that much. Blood was rushing in Tony’s ears.

Steve was next, “You don’t have to tell us, but we’re guessing it activated accidentally. That it was a protocol supposed for … use at home.”

“You think I programmed it to do that?”

“You didn’t?” Steve clenched his jaw again and the piping of the bed creaked in his hands.

“Doll, are you saying that the armor did it by itself?” Bucky sounded as if he was holding back a whole bucket of emotions.

_You should have taken the out and said you programmed it to fuck you for recreational purposes. That would be less disturbing than the truth._

“The armor can’t do anything like that by itself. It’s not sentient,” Tony tried to explain.

“Then what?” Steve asked.

Bucky looked as if he found the lightswitch. “It wasn’t pre-programmed but doing that because … it got a signal to do that? From your nervous system?”

“Yes,” Tony answered, concentrating on keeping his voice firm and forcing himself to maintain eye contact.

“Because…” Bucky's voice trailed off, not in a question but rather a suggestion.

Steve interrupted their exchange sounding horrified. “A suit that hurts you when you get horny is obviously going to be a problem.” What he was saying wasn't computing with Tony. “I would be limping of after every fight.”

Tony blinked slowly. “Cap … What?”

Steve smiled the gorgeous boyish smile he always got before he started talking about Bucky. “The adrenaline rush can be pretty overwhelming. And have you seen how Buck moves out there?”

Tony hoped he didn’t expect an answer to that. Tony's dick was ready to give one anyway. He could feel his pulse between his legs.

_Just because_ he _is attracted to his boyfriend doesn’t make what you did out there okay._

Bucky tried to start over, “So, you got … aroused, and your armor picked up on that. And because there was no lube we ended up here.” He was trying so hard to phrase everything neutrally.

_See, not everybody ignores other people’s boundaries on a daily basis._

Steve cut in, “It’s decided. The armor has to go.”

Tony loved Steve for it, but things just weren’t that simple. “I can’t just get rid of it. Right now the jammer must still be sending a signal or else the armor would be active again.”

Steve folded his arms in front of him, “Bruce said, with dialysis–”

“Even if dialysis would work, and it might not, there are other things to consider.”

“Sweetie, you don’t have to decide this right now, but there are problems with the armor that you obviously didn’t foresee–” 

Bucky sounded so patient, and Tony felt bad for contradicting him over and over again, but made no real attempt to stop it. _Because you love to feel bad for your shitty actions. But it never stops you from doing them in the first place._

“The armor isn’t the problem–”

Steve’s eyes were wide with disbelief. “How is you ending up in a hospital bed because of it not a problem?”

“Because I’m the problem.” Tony could hear his own voice resound in the room.

Steve’s face lost all its hard edges from one moment to the next. Bucky stroked Tony’s arm gently. “What do you mean?”

_Well, answer them! You had to go and put it out there._

“It’s not the armor. It’s me.” He forced himself to look at Bucky first and then at Steve. “If I wouldn’t have … wouldn’t be…”

_Fuck this._

Bucky was still so calm. “Okay, why don’t you walk us through this? You are at the battlefield and at first everything is alright.”

Tony couldn’t take this. They were both just patiently waiting for him. They were expecting to hear how the armor was a misconstruction; not how he was a misconstruction, broken, wrong.

“And then the armor starts to push a … rod inside you?”

“A plug, it was a plug.”

Steve’s eyebrows raised up onto his forehead.

“So it puts a plug inside you, but without lube–”Bucky continues as if unaffected by what Tony just said.

“The armor doesn’t need lube–”

Steve completes his sentence for him, “– because it can liquify itself.”

_Tell them how that wasn’t the first time. How you did nothing about it after you knew it would do that._

Tony tries to find his courage. “Yes, it wasn’t a problem at first.”

“But then?” Steve prompted.

Tony really couldn’t take it anymore. They were concerned for him… and he was... he was...

“Then you two did that shield combo move and my mind went blank and my subconscious is a fun place, so the armor shoved a second plug into me, and that’s where I had trouble keeping upright. Because apparently I can’t keep it together enough to not cause an incident because my fucking brain can’t take a break from imagining getting between the two of you when you’re doing shit like that.” Tony winced at his own words.

He could hear both super soldiers breathe into the silence. He kept his eyes trained on his blanket. He didn’t need the visual memory of both of them storming out of the room. Because that was what they would do any moment, and the memory would be all that he was left with.

_Boo fuckin’ hoo. You deserve it._

But they didn’t get up. Instead Bucky continued as if Tony hadn’t just declared that he had been creepily lusting after them. “But that’s not where you passed out.”

Tony closed his eyes and breathed through his nose.

_They have a right to know everything._

“You came over and it kept on hurting me and fucking me and pushing…” 

_Okay, maybe not everything._

“It was actively hurting you?” Steve asked, his voice getting darker than before.

“As I said, my subconscious is a fun place.”

“Did you want it to hurt you?” Bucky asked.

“Yes. No! Not to that amount, that probably happened because I felt guilty and like I deserved it, but in general...” Tony couldn’t make himself look up. He should look at them but he was to afraid of what he would see.

“Doll, if you want to get hurt like that, all you gotta do is ask,” Bucky’s voice came from much closer than Tony expected. His eyes snapped up.

“What?” Tony’s voice was squeakier than he thought possible.

Steve moved closer, not as soundless or quick as he could have, but instead telegraphing his movements.

“He means that you can get anything you want from us. And if you want us to take you between us and tease you and fuck you and maybe hurt you a little, it would be our pleasure.”

Tony was now framed by two supersoldiers closing in from both sides of the bed. He knew what he had heard, and his stupid heart was racing ahead into the sunset with the images, but his brain tried to claw its way back into reality.

“You are the nice homosexual superhero front cover couple that goes to farmers markets on Thursdays.”

“We have never been to a farmer’s market.” Bucky huffed.

“But you don't do this kinky shit either.”

“Not with the team around. That hardly would be appropriate.” Steve was obviously amused.

“You two? You can’t…”

Bucky cut in, “We can, and we do, and you are not the only one who can be interested in his colleagues behind closed doors.”

All Tony could do was stare.

Steve still seemed to be giddy. “We really didn’t want to make things awkward, but as you went ahead and did that for us…”

Tony’s brain felt as if it was very close to a blue screen.

“Now, of course that doesn’t mean you’ve given us permission to do anything.” Bucky’s eyebrows twitched once in obvious challenge.

Tony slow blinked several times, before he answered, “You mean now?”

“We are all here, aren’t we? No time like the present,” Steve said.

And Bucky added, “So, what do you say?”

“My ass is busted,” Tony blurted out.

Steve chuckled as he eased onto the bed beside Tony, careful to not disturb the arm with the IV in it. “As much as I’m looking forward to when it’s all healed up, I can think of several things to do until that happens.”

Bucky got up from his chair and sat down on the other side of the mattress. Together they were filling Tony's world almost completely. He couldn’t keep from flicking his eyes from one to the other.

Steve placed a hand just above his knee and brought Tony’s attention to where his cock was already tenting the blanket. Tony’s eyes went back to Bucky’s, and he felt pressed into the mattress by the weight of his gaze.

“Still not doing anything before you give us at least some acknowledgement that you want this.”

Were they crazy? How could he not want this? 

“Yes,” he croaked out, annoyed when it didn’t sound stable. For good measure, he added, “Please.”

“That’s enough for me,” Steve said and earned an eye roll from Bucky. But before he could say anything Steve already was pulling the blanket down, leaving Tony with only the flimsy gown as cover. Tony’s breath hitched, and in the next moment, Bucky’s metal hand lifted the gown and left it crumpled up on Tony’s stomach.

Tony felt laid bare in every sense of the word; but, instead of wilting, his erection got even more insistent twitching in the cold air of the room.

“We need lube,” Bucky said matter of factly. 

Steve nodded once, considering, then more decisively a second time before quickly leaving the room. The opening of the door while he was completely uncovered should have unsettled Tony, but before it could bother him he felt a metal hand close around his balls.

“You like the arm,” Bucky said.

Tony was unsure if he expected an answer. He gave one anyway. “Yes.”

Bucky rolled his balls around in his hand, weighing them for a moment and stroking his thumb down the seam. Bucky’s second hand settled on Tony’s shoulder. 

Steve came back with a big plastic bottle. “I knew I had seen an ultrasound cart down the hall.”

He put his left hand around Tony’s cock and squirted a large amount of lube on it, spreading it methodically. There was enough that it started to drip onto Tony’s abdomen and trickle down around his balls. The way he was spreading it made heat roll through Tony from his core outward. The lube itself was cold, as was the air. Bucky’s hand was slowly warming up around Tony’s scrotum.

Steve put the bottle on the rolling table beside the bed and then put his right hand down on Tony’s thigh, while his left was still working his dick.

Tony felt pinned between them. Steve’s hand on his cock was sending waves of pleasure through him and the way that Bucky was tightening his hands around his sack promised more.

“Can we trust you to tell us when to stop?” Bucky asked.

_Never._ “Yes,” Tony said and barely kept himself from nodding mindlessly.

Bucky’s grasp on his balls became harder and Tony gasped. In contrast, the hand on his shoulder carefully kneaded his muscles as if to relax him.

“Do you like that?” Bucky asked.

This time Tony nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, Bucky, please … more.”

_You know, there is a point that they will realize that you are too much._

Bucky did as asked and pulled down on Tony’s balls. Instinctively Tony tightened his core and his injured ass sent a jolt through him. 

“Wow,” Steve said, all warm baritone. Tony looked down at where his hand was wrapped around him and a gush of precome was dribbling down from his cock and mixing with the lube.

Making eye contact, Steve tightened the grip on Tony’s thigh enough to leave bruises. Tony’s hip bucked up on its own and the resulting pull on his balls made him cry out.

“Alright?” Steve asked.

“Better than that,” Tony groaned.

Bucky’s right slipped up his shoulder to his neck and massaged the muscles there. The speed of Steve’s hand on his dick steadily increased, and Tony could feel the telltale pull of his approaching orgasm.

_But then it’s over._ They said they wanted to do more; do this again. _Congratulation, you just promoted yourself to supersoldier fuck toy._

Tony willed the nagging voice in his head to quiet. Which wasn’t hard when Bucky squeezed and slightly twisted his nuts. Both of them had such a massive presence; in this moment and with everything they did. Tony knew he would be lucky if he was anything to them.

As if they had planned it out long ago and were now merely carrying out a perfectly synchronized battle plan, Steve tightened his grip on both Tony’s thigh and his dick to the verge of painful, while Bucky positioned his right to hold Tony’s neck in an iron grip. He gave his balls the hardest squeeze yet, and Tony tried to jacknife up while his orgasm crashed through him, but was kept still by their hands. Over and over, Tony released white lines over his abdomen all the way up to the gown still covering his torso. Steve didn't let up for a second, driving every last drop from him. It became too much, and Tony wanted to tell him to stop, but what came out was, “Don’t go.”

Steve’s hand stopped working him but lingered on. Bucky’s metal hand had already let go of his balls and was resting on his thigh. His right came up to push Tony’s hair from his face and card through it. “We won’t,” he answered.

“Just getting some paper towels,” Steve said and got up to do exactly that.

He cleaned Tony, one hand always following the rough scratch of the paper, soothing the skin in its wake. When he was done he carefully pulled the gown back down and tucked Tony in with the blanket. Actually tucked him in.

Bucky’s right never stopped petting Tony’s hair, and his left found Tony’s hand again. After a minute he said, “Fuck it!” and let go. Panic started to rise up in Tony, but before it could set in he was being manhandled onto his side and Bucky was scooting up behind to spoon him.

“That’s much better.”

Steve had pulled over a chair and was sweetly smiling at Tony.

“I’m guessing there is more to this than you just getting horny when you see us in action.”

Tony nodded. What was the sense in denying it now?

“I’m glad,” Bucky rasped from behind him. “Makes it easier to convince you to let us date you.”

“Let you ... what?” Tony asked. 

He could only see Steve but he was smiling so hard the skin around his eyes was crinkling. “You heard him.”

Tony felt as if all tension abruptly flowed from him, and it made him drowsy.

Steve noticed as much. “We can talk about it later. You need to rest. Don’t worry, we’ve got you.”

Then he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead. Bucky did the same in his neck.

A minute later Tony was happily passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second part. If you want to scream or squeal, leave a comment. I cherish them all.
> 
> ~Medical Disclaimer~  
> I would not expect that you take medical advise from fic, but sometimes things just get stuck in the back of your brain without you remembering the source. So to be sure: all symptoms described here could be signs of a serious condition that should be checked by a medical professional. For plot reasons Tony got very lucky and didn't need to undergo surgery, but you have no author impatiently waiting to go on with their story, so take care of yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Detailed summary:  
> Tony's armor forms an anal plug and penetrates him when he gets aroused by Steve and Bucky during a mission.  
> He can not control this behavior of the armor willingly, as it is apparently triggered by his subconscious. It gets more and more painful the more Tony feels bad about the incident. In the end Tony is humilated, hurt and loses consciousness.
> 
> Throughout he has thoughts of wanting and not wanting this to happen as well, as enjoying and hating it.
> 
> -
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this journey. There will hopefully be a second chapter. Please scream at me in the comments. :D


End file.
